Syren's Call
by kraazy4kai
Summary: Yamikage Kyoko is a smart, petite girl who seems perfect, but is she really? I mean, COME ON! She's a theif! But nobody needs to know that...but when the Spirit Detectives find out, will she join...or continue her bad habits? KuramaXOc?,HieiXOc?


Kraazy4kai: okay! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. So go easy on me. Couples later on. So please...No Flames! Thanx! XD 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!

Character Info:

Name: Kyoko (mirror) Yamikage (okayYI mixed yami (dark) and kage (shadow) together)

Alias: Syren (your are known as Syren in your real form...no-one knows that Syren is not your real name) You are also called Kitty by Keiko, though she doesn't know you're a cat demon.

Race: neko (cat) demon

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft. 2 in.

Weight: about 110 lbs. (your short so it suits you) Kraazy4kai: sweat drop I'm an inch shorter than that

Appearance:

When in human form: You have dark blue-purplish hair that goes to your 2-3 inches above your knees, its pretty straight and you have long bangs that stop close to your eyes...covering them when you lower your head. You have a pale complexion though it still looks healthy. Your eyes are a dark green with a tint of amber in them. You are petite and fit.

Real form: Everything is the same except you have black cat ears instead of normal human ears and you have fangs (the small kind not those ugly kinds…). You also have a black cat tail. Your eyes are amber instead of dark green.

Characteristics:  
You are very intelligent in school. (Yes you go to school!) You always have a mischievous glint in your eyes. You speak your mind and it sometimes gets on people's nerves. You are very active. You like strategy and you can hack into pretty much everything and you can be pretty sneaky as well as quiet...if wanted you could stay unnoticed. You are really friendly but if they push your buttons you won't hesitate to teach them a lesson.

Likes:  
You pretty much like anything that has to do with staying active...from soccer and football to kendo and weaponry. You are really fond of the colors red, black, purple, gray, green and dark blue. You like to cook and read on the past of Maikai and their demons.

Abilities:  
You can use your voice as a weapon, when you want you can do a bat like screech that will make your opponent weaker. You are an expert at weaponry so you use a series of them but your favorites are your katana and your two fans. You are good at hand-to-hand combat. You are able to teleport but you prefer to run since you are very fast. You are very flexible and have good balance...you jump very high and land on your feet 90 of the time. Your senses, your eye-sight and your hearing are very good, you can hide your demon energy very well and seem as a normal human. One more thing, like the Koorime, when you cry your tears turn into gems but instead of turning blue they turn black...they have their own gift. That's the reason why you don't like to cry.

Your Values:  
You like wearing a red ribbon that has a black pendent on it, the black pendent turns into two small bells when in demon form. You also wear six bracelets on each wrist (total of twelve) that are black and they make a cling noise when they collide along with a pair of small black hoop earrings…all made out of your tears. They are the ones that hide your demonic aura, so you cant take them ALL off at once, you need to have at least one thing on.

Other Info:  
You go to Meiou High and are in the 11th grade going to 12th (its near summer vacation) grade because you skipped a grade...but even if you did you would still be one of the youngest because your birthday is in October 10th. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara go to the same school as you do. You know about them but they don't know about you being a demon. In Makai you are known as Syren and you are a thief and when paid a high price you do assassinations. Both your parents are dead and you live on your own. When you are on your demon form in Makai you wear a mask that covers top half of your face and black baggy pants with a black tan top, you also wear black fingerless gloves. You tie your hair in a bun so it won't get in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_Syren Strikes_**

You were in the main quarters of the building you were going to rob, hacking onto the system. You smirked mischievously as you successfully hacked in. You weren't shutting the system down, oh no, quite the opposite actually.

_'Ha! Too easy!'_

You stood up and ran towards your target.

_'5...4...3...2...1...now!'_

The lights went off and you inwardly did a small cheer at your accomplishment. You went to the room where the possession was, there you saw a fist sized diamond and you grabbed it. You suddenly heard whispers.

_'Probably the bodyguards,'_ you thought as you ran towards them...you liked playing around with them.

"Get her!" you heard one scream.

You smirked at them knowing that whatever they did wasn't going to work...you weren't an S-ranked criminal for nothing. You ran towards them, punching, kicking, and dodging their attacks. You heard more footsteps behind you and saw ever more demons...you yawned, they weren't worth fighting so you let out a ear-piercing screech, making all of them fall down instantly; passed out. Your tail moved from side to side, happy of your accomplishment once again. Your ears suddenly twitched as you sensed that you were being watched. You looked at the direction and saw a small sized camera...you grinned towards it and purred. You then teleported right in front of it,

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show Koenma..." and with that you destroyed it.

* * *

_**Next Day In Koenma's Office:**_

_(7:00 am. School Day)_

Koenma was pacing around his office.

_'Damn that Syren...she's good. I'm going to give this case to Team Urameshi,'_ he thought.

On cue he heard the door slam open and in walked in a guy who wore a green school uniform, average size, he had black hair that was gelled back, making it look like he had greased it. He had chocolate brown eyes.

Behind him was a tall Elvis style orange haired guy who had black pea-like eyes, he wasn't very handsome and he looked like he was a bit on the dumb side. He was wearing a blue school uniform.

Behind him was another person, a guy who was slightly shorter, maybe 2-3 inches. He had long red hair and stunning eyes, a deep green. He was wearing a magenta school uniform and was indeed a very handsome person.

The last person to walk in was a short guy but nonetheless he was handsome, his hair was black excluding a white starburst in the middle of it. His hair defined gravity and he had piercing red eyes. His attire was all black and a white bandana on his forehead.

"What do you want binky breath?" asked the one who entered first.

"Ah! Yusuke...I'm glad you came. I have a mission for you four. We have a thief that robbed me yesterday, she stole a valuable jewel that can open portals to any place you wish," he explained.

"Not to be rude, but why us? She's just a thief," asked the red head.

"I'm aware of that Kurama, but she's no pushover," said the baby ruler.

"Hn. You sure about that?" asked the short one.

"Yes. Hiei, I'm sure," answered Koenma.

"I'll show you the video," he continued as a large TV appeared, he clicked the play button and it started to show what happened. Once the clip was done, he looked towards team Urameshi. They all looked impressed.

"She is not only a thief, she assassinates for money, but this rarely happens. She prefers to fool around as you saw in the clip. She likes torturing the mind as much as she can," he looked at them as the information sunk in their heads...except the tallest, for he was drooling.

"Wow! She's pretty!" he said but was smacked across the head by the one addressed as Yusuke.

"Your hopeless Kuwabara! She's the enemy!" he exclaimed.

"A damn cute one," muttered Kuwabara.

"Anyways," interrupted Koenma, "All we know is that she is not in either the Spirit World nor Makai...we think that she might go to your school because before her demon energy disappears she's always around that location," he explained.

They nodded. "I suggest you guys watch your backs," warned Koenma and with that he made a portal for them to go back to the Human World, and get ready for school.

* * *

_**At Your Apartment:**_

_(Your parents had a lot of money and you don't run out because you work)_

You woke up and looked at the clock, it was 7:28 am.

_'No way! I'm going to be late!'_ you thought as you ran towards the bathroom and took a quick shower.

You quickly got out and put on your uniform which was magenta with black trimmings...it consisted of a skirt that was 2 inches above the knee and a long sleeved blouse that had a black tie in the middle. You weren't that fond of skirts so you always put black shorts under the skirt. You combed your hair and left it out. You ran down the stairs and grabbed your book bag with a pop tart along with your roller skates, you put them on, and put your shoes in your book bag. With that you ran in the hall and into the elevator. Once you got out of the building you roller skated as fast as you could. You looked at your clock

_'7:52!! Damn I need to get to school in less than 8 minutes!'_

You were about a block away and you took off your skates and put your shoes on while walking but tripped and fell. You saw a hand in front of you and looked up, it was Shuichi...or also known as Kurama. You took his hand and finished putting on your shoe and faced him.

"Thank you Minamino-san," you said to him.

"I was glad to help Kyoko-san," he said as he smiled.

You looked at him and remembered, "Um. I really have to go. I don't want to be late," you said and waved goodbye to him.

You sighed as you entered the classroom, the bell rang.

_'Barely made it'_

You thought as you sat in your seat in the back. You looked around to see that Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were all with you in first period.

_'Math,'_ you inwardly groaned...yes, though you were an A+ student you hated the class, not because of the work but because of the teacher.

The teacher was very strict, it might have been because she was probably in her mid-fifties but that still wasn't an excuse. You know how normally teachers love A+ students? Well she wasn't one of them, the only smart student she actually liked was Kurama.

_'Humph. What's there to like about him? He's nothing special!'_ you inwardly screamed as you saw the teacher pass out the papers.

She briefly gave an example of how to do it and left you all to do it yourselves. You saw that most of the class had trouble doing the problems but you finished in 7 minutes flat.

"Hey, teach! How are we suppose to do this? I have no idea of what to do!" yelled Kuwabara.

You sighed, _'She's probably going to make someone help him'_ you thought.

"Yamikage, help Kuwabara!" she ordered you.

"I can help Kuwabara," offered Kurama.

"Nonsense! Yamikage, get to it!" you just nodded and went to sit in front of Kuwabara, you explained once and again but alas no avail...you wasted your breath until the bell rang.

You walked to the gymnasium...yes you had gym second period. You entered the girl's locker room and changed, you wore a dark blue tan top and gray sweatpants...you took all your jewelry off except your pendent, which you hid because they wouldn't allow you to wear it during gym.

"Hey, Kitty!" you heard somebody call you as you came out of the gym locker room.

You looked up and saw Keiko walk up to you, Yusuke and Kurama also had gym with you.

You smiled at her, "Hello Keiko," you greeted back. You really liked to talk to Keiko but tried to stay away from her friends.

_'I wouldn't want to get caught,_' you thought but inwardly smirked, _'though it'd be fun seeing their expressions. Priceless!'_

She always called you kitty, it was quite amusing actually, the girl always says true facts and she doesn't even know it!

"Do you want to partner up with me for today?" she asked.

_'Why does she ask if we work together all of the time?'_ you asked yourself.

You smiled, "Of course Keiko, we always work together," you tell her.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask!" she grinned at you.

"Hmm, I guess not," you responded with a smirk.

"Hey. Um. Kitty?" she asked as you and her started stretching…you both knew by now that the teacher was going to make you do it anyway.

"Yes?" you asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends today after school? You know since you don't have any activities today after school," she asked, a spark of hope in her eyes.

_'Maybe I can…but that wouldn't be right,'_ you thought to yourself.

"Sorry, but I have to work today!" you told her.

"Um, its okay…we can hang out another day…," she muttered.

"Okay class! Today we're going to play football," stated Ms. Mitsuki.

The girls in the class all groaned while the guys cheered, this was their sport.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" asked Yusuke.

"And how would we do that?" asked Keiko.

"Let's make it girls vs. boys!" he grins.

"No fair! You guys, it wouldn't be even!" Keiko whined.

"What are you trying to say Keiko? That we're weak, that's not very nice of you," you teased her.

"Of course not kitty, its just that their---just look at them! Half of them are all buff!" she whined.

"We can beat them! Nyah!!!" you cheered.

"Aww man! I can't believe we lost!!!" you exclaimed.

"I knew that was going to happen! Now we have to bare the rest of the day with aches and bruises!" she sighed.

"Well, at least we tried! Aw Kami-sama, Urameshi-kun really tackled me with as much force as he would if I'd run away with his food," you rubbed your back as you and Keiko walked out of the girl's locker room and onto your next class.

And for the rest of the day you walked around with a sore body.


End file.
